Sorry
by NeonNijiNeko
Summary: Maka hits Soul alittle too hard this time and feels horrible about it. But if she had never done it they would've never found out somethings changing in Soul. And the black blood has nothing to do with it.
1. Get better soul

****

**Hey this is my first fanfic. Sorry if it's bad and feel free to criticize I do want to get better. I started this fanfic to fufill my fangirly needs so I hope it's enjoyable!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater, The characters, or anything else but the idea.

* * *

Living with Blaire wasn't easy. It's always like she's waiting for me to walk around the corner just so she can pounce me with her bare body. Then I have to try to get Maka's forgiveness when I don't even want Blaire on me. If I don't get forgiveness which I never get anyway the hardest book Maka can magically grab out of nowhere slams hard on my head splitting my skin and maybe damaging my brain. So far today has been safe Blaire doesn't seem to be in

accidentally kill soul by angering Maka mood. I walked to the couch and sat down staring at the TV without even turning it on.  
"SOUL~!" I swallowed hard feeling my saliva crawl down my throat and tried to make a run for it Blaire got to me first.  
"Oh Soul I'm so bored can't we do something fun~!" She rubbed her breasts right in my face making me burn embarrassment and my nose started to drip blood.  
"Blaire I can't let g-"  
"SOUL! Terrible! all men are the same!" That's when I felt _'the history Death City' _crack into my skull and rattle my brain. I dropped onto my knees then dropped all the way almost as if I was hugging the ground for comfort. I slipped away confused of why my body decided to drop and sleep***** my head throbbing in the darkness.

* * *

Maka's POV  
I watched Soul drop to the ground.  
"Serves you right." I huffed at unconscious scythe. Sure I'm not heartless so I'm always worried I hit him too hard, but this is Soul we're talking about. He always gets back up about a minute later and to admit I felt bad about hitting him would ruin the point of hitting him to punish men-like behavior.  
"Makaaaa why did you do that? we we're gonna plaaaay~!" Blaire whined at me.  
"Put some clothes on Blaire and stop encouraging pervs like Soul and Death scythe." I growled and referred to my father coldly.  
"Meow. So mean." Blaire pouted then changed back into a cat.  
"Later Maka~!" She then jumped out the window singing her favorite song.  
"Soul why can't we get her to leave?" I asked the shark toothed friend of mine. I noticed he was in the position and panicked till I came to a conclusion.  
"I know your faking it Soul it's not funny you would try to scare me like this." He didn't move. I went over and kicked him over onto his back. His blood from his nose was dry but the top of his head was still slightly wet with blood.  
"Soul?" again didn't answer.  
"I said this isn't funny." nothing.  
"Soul?" this time my voice squeaked in fear and alarm. He was deathly silent the only sound escaping him is his relaxed breathing. That's when I had to admit I hurt soul.  
"I'm so sorry Soul I'll get you to the hospitable right away!" It was Saturday so we're not going to be allowed in school so the hospitable was the best alternative.  
"Blaire! Help me with Soul!" There was no answer then I remembered she went out.  
"Shit! Don't worry Soul I'll get you there!" I ran over and locked my arms under his setting him on my back. I was surprised to find that even in his human form he was easy for me to pick up.  
"How are you so light even as a human Soul?" no answer.  
"Oh yea." I bolted out the door and silently promised Soul I would do every thing I can to take care of him.

* * *

I slammed open the door of the hospital and walked up to the counter.  
"Hi! My friend here is injured on the head unconscious He really ne-" The woman behind the interrupted her by handing her a sheet of paper on a clipboard.  
"Fill this out and wait your turn. We'll get to you when we can~" The woman calmly and as brightly as she could without seeming sarcastic. Too bad her smile was too fake for that.  
"Ah, alright." I wasn't gonna be sarcastic back Soul could be seriously hurt. I carried him over to the waiting room chairs. I set two chairs together each other because he might fall out of one chair. I placed him in them and sat near him. I feel even worse then when he got injured when we fought Chrona.  
"I'm sorry Soul." By this point I'm not even hoping he wakes up. Talking to him just makes me feel like somewhere he's listening. I can wait for him to heal and I'll take any yelling or blame he throws at me. He didn't blame me last time because it's his job to protect me but what does he think now? I like always just did what we normally do. If I had known he'd get hurt. This wouldn't have happened. I put my attention back to filling out the form.  
"YAAAAAAHHOOOOOOO!" No. Just. No. Whatever deity up there that decided this is make Maka's life hell day please just lay off!  
"Maka-chan what are you doing here?" Tsubaki questioned me as if her meister didn't just make an extreme entrance into the hospital. I gloomily pointed to soul, Black star having finally noticed us over his ranting rushed over.  
"Soul! Buddy Don't die!" But before black star could start shaking him like the last time soul was unconscious I grabbed him and pushed him away. He stared at me in shock for a second.  
"What no Maka-chop?" That made me look guilty.  
"Yeah. No Maka-chop." I said my voice a bit solemn. Black star crossed his arms and looked at me with a surprising amount of silence. Then his cocky grin mixed with concern spread wide across his face.  
"What can I the great black star do to help!" I glared at him and huffed.  
"Nothing." A nurse motioned for me and I carried Soul over.  
"HAHAHA! Soul's being carried by a girl!" I shot him a glare then continued carrying Soul to be checked up on. The nurse went through the routine checkup then smiled.  
"let's get his head stitched up then you can bring him home." I stared in shock.  
"Does that mean OK?" She nodded.  
"yes unconscious but, his body is recovering from his head injury. Your lucky,he could've gone into a coma it's quite surprising he was only left injured." I looked at her confused then looked at Soul silently promising I'd never maka-chop again. We brought him through some large metal doors and set him on a bed. It was a large room meant only for patients that could quickly be treated and allowed to leave. She pulled the curtains around us and waved.  
"The doctor will be right with you." I silently waited not bothering. If only I hadn't hit him. It was Blair rubbing all over him not the other way around. The Doctor came in and asked a few questions then he and another nurse started to get to work. Once they we're done we we're allowed to leave. Black star had been treated for whatever injury he got himself so he and Tsubaki joined me.  
"The great Black star will carry Soul for you!" I looked at him blankly.  
"It's alright Black Star I got him." But he just ignored me and lifted Soul from me looking surprised.  
"Wow! Soul is light! I don't remember him being this light!" He announced while slinging Souls arms over his shoulders and carrying him on his Back. I looked at him in surprise.  
"He hasn't always been this light?" Black Star looked at me like I grew a second head.  
"Not that he was too heavy for me to handle before but he looks the same so it'd be weird if he lost this much weight. He feels as light as a little kid!" I stared at Soul. What's going on with you Soul? Before today you haven't shown signs of being different then normal.  
"What happened to Soul! Nya!" Blaire Ran up to us.  
"He'll be OK Blaire." I growled. Blaire pouted and followed as Soul was carried into the apartment by Black Star. As he was set on his bed we all talked for awhile then they made their way out except for Blaire.  
"Maka~! Soul smells different! What did you do!" I glared at her and then sighed.  
"I don't know but he's abnormally light. he doesn't feel like he lost any weight. He doesn't have any ribs sticking out or anything!" Blaire just looked at him curiously then looked at me. "I'm going to bed nya~!" She turned into a cat and curled up near Souls feet on his bed. growled but did nothing and sat in the corner of Soul's Room.  
"Get better Soul."

****

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to reveiw or PM me it will most defintaly encourage me!  
*I've fainted be fore it feels like your suddenly falling asleep and your brain is just turning off.**


	2. What the?

**Thanks for the patience~ or the impatience that I'm unaware of...**

**crazychick1313: yea sorry. I think it gets better with humor but if it doesn't just tell me so I can change it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea.**

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing head and the moon shining on my face.  
"Maka?" I rubbed my head and looked around. She was sitting in the corner of my room. Weird, is she watching me in my sleep? I didn't Realize she was a pervert. It was still night but surprisingly I could see clearly must be the moon. Every thing had a gray tint and shadows danced around. How'd I get to my room? Did Maka bring me here? I got up trying to be quiet and surprised myself with how void of noise I could be. Shifting from one foot to another I noticed I felt different somehow. What's going on here? I quietly snuck out of my room not even alerting Blaire who had sensitive ears and was a light sleeper. Thank god, If she caught me it be yesterday's incident all over again. Once in the kitchen I decided it was safe to stop trying to be quiet I walked to the fridge to get a drink. Orange juice, not now. Cran-pomegranate, disgusting. and Milk, I guess it's fine. I grabbed the milk and poured a tall glass. Putting the milk back I took the glass and finished it quickly. It tasted great! Different somehow like I never noticed a certain flavor in it that can be so addicting! I couldn't help myself when I grabbed the rest of the milk from the fridge and chugged it down. Then realization hit me hard. Maka's gonna be so pissed! I threw the empty jug into the recycling bin and glared up at the moon. "Don't tell Maka." Sure maybe I looked crazy and uncool talking to the moon but it did start to laugh so i guess it thinks I'm funny. I snuck out of the apartment to go get some more milk. "Maka'd be so pissed if she found out what I was doing. But she'll be pissed if there's no milk anyway so might as well risk it." I continued my one sided conversation with the moon. I walked down to the 24 hour Super market and went to the dairy section. "Milk milk milk milk ahha!" I grabbed a full gallon of milk identical to the one I drank then walked to the front to pay for my milk back up.  
"Your up early." the cashier tiredly tried to be friendly.  
"oh uh yea. can you tell me the time?" He looked at me weirdly then looked at his watch.  
"6:30." Shit Maka's alarm goes off at 6:30! I paid for my milk and ran all the way back to the apartment with speed I never knew I had. I opened the door and found the lights already on. Crap. I'm done for.  
"Soul!" Maka tackled me and threw me onto the couch. I yelped at Maka's ability to toss me like I was nothing. Since when was she that strong?  
"Soul where were you! I was looking everywhere! You weren't in your bed when I woke up! and... why are you up so early?" I didn't have an answer for the last one.  
"I uh. don't really know why I'm up so early and I was talking a walk.. with milk." Stupid. Now she thinks your insane.  
"Milk?" She stared at me like I was some little kid who just cussed at her.  
"Yea. you know." I lifted the milk up for her to see.  
"That milk isn't even open yet.." Shit. Why is she so observant?  
"I didn't notice." I shrugged trying my best to recover my cool. She glared and then sighed.  
"Just try not to scare me like that again." I gave her my famous lopsided grin and stretched into a comfortable position. She came over and sat next to me.  
"Hey Soul?" I looked at her curiously.  
"Are you OK? I mean you had to get stitches." I did? Why wasn't I aware of this?  
"Yea Maka, I'm cool. My head was throbbing a bit and I feel lighter on my feet but I'm good." She stared at me in shock then guiltily twisted one of her pony tails.  
"Lighter huh? weird." I looked at her for a while then stretched.  
"Hey we should hang out with every one later." She looked at me with a frown.  
"No you should be resting." I looked at her and shrugged.  
"If you say so." Then turned the TV on.  
"Just because I told you to rest doesn't mean you should be lazy and rot out your brains." I smirked at her irritated behavior.  
"Yeah it does." She glared and looked like she was gonna grab a book then she stopped and froze on the spot.  
"Maka?"  
"I-I'm sorry!" She yelled then bolted to her room. I'm confused what just happened? Blaire walked in and changed into her human form to glomp me.  
"Oh scytheykins~! Your better~!" I growled at Blaire's tactics.  
"Lemme go Blaire!" She just giggled and swung me around.  
"Soul my wittle kitten~!" Kitten? that's a new one. It's so girly and childish. Why'd she pick something so uncool.  
"Why are you calling me Kitten?" I squirmed and struggled to get out of her grip but she wouldn't budge.  
"Cause Soulykins is my Kitten and I wuv him! He is So cute and fun to tease and I will call him my Kitten!" She danced with me like a ragdoll. Is it just me or is every one suddenly stronger! I finally escaped her death grip to bad it sent me flying.  
"Uncool." I glared then layed on the couch. Might as well rest like Maka said. So I closed my eyes to take a nap.

* * *

"SOUL! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS COME TO BLESS YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE HAHAHAHA! ...he's not still unconscious is he?" I slowly sat up instantly recognizing who was calling my name.  
"Hey man. What's up?" He walked up to me and we did our normal hand shake.  
"Nothing much except for HOW GREAT I AM!" same old Black Star.  
"Cool." I smirked at him.  
"You ok man? Your head was gushing and the great me had to carry you home from the hospital! not that I can't handle it~! Have you lost weight cause you felt like a girl! hahahahaha!" He began ranting and making fun of me. Have I lost weight? I don't feel like I have. Sure I feel lighter but it's different then weight.  
"I do not feel like a girl." Irritated that he would say that. "Uncool man." He gave me a huge grin and flopped on the couch next to me turning on the TV.  
"Says the one who was being carried by a girl! hahahaha!"  
"Are you saying you're a girl?" Black Star froze at that comment.  
"NO! Maka was carrying you before me!" What? I really need to find out what happened. I silently stared at the television blankly trying to figure out,  
1. what happened while I was unconscious. and most importantly,  
2. why I'm so light and chugged a gallon of milk down without getting sick.  
Tsubaki set some soup in front of me and smiled.  
"I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen Soul-kun. I was just worried about you." I gave her a lopsided grin and started to eat my soup.  
"No problem Tsubaki tastes cool." Tsubaki jumped at that.  
"Cool? Do I need to warm it up?" While she freaked out I realized my mistake.  
"No, sorry. It's good and still warm." Tsubaki smiled and bowed slightly then sat back down.  
"You never answered my question." Black Star said starring at me.  
"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." This is getting slightly annoying.  
"Aw Kitten! You dun hafta act so tough~!" Blaire appeared out of nowhere and started petting my head. Good thing she has clothes on or I'd probably have another issue.  
"Blaire stop calling me Kitten." I said irritated but kept my cool.  
"HAHAHA! KITTEN! THAT'S FUNNY!" Black Star shouted. Blaire purred in my ear but when normally it sounded seductive it was.. motherly? I would've asked her about it but Maka came out glaring daggers at Blaire.  
"Imma gunna take a nap. Later Kitten~! Buh Bi!" She turned into a cat and stalked off.  
"Ah! Maka-chan so glad your joining us~" Tsubaki smiled tilting her head.  
"Did Soul let you guys in?" Maka questioned.  
"NOPE! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WANTED TO CURE HIS BUDDY WITH HIS PRESENCE! I LET MYSELF IN!" Black Star announced like he did nothing wrong.  
"Sorry Maka-chan. We were worried." Tsubaki looked down guiltily.  
"Soul should really be resting." Maka sighed.  
"I'm fine Maka, I've been resting for awhile... I only woke up for like an hour then went back to resting. So it's cool." I said lazily. She looked at me sad.  
"If your sure..." Black star grinned goofily and patted me on the back.  
"Soul always agrees with the great me!" I rolled my eyes at that.  
"I'll be right back." I announced while getting up to use the bathroom. Once I was done I started washing my hands. I casually looked up then noticed something off. My eyes are different, the red is more concentrated and has more shades of reds mixed in. That's not what I noticed though. My eyes are slit. What's going on here?

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated~ Feel free to talk to me via pm~ Can you guess What's going on?**


	3. alert! Author Note for all my stories

**Hey anybody that had read or enjoyed my stories. I've kinda went on an unexpected hiatus and I am so sorry for that!** **The truth is I** **can't say there was a reason... I do have life issues that may restrict me but who doesn't? I was honestly bored with some of my stories... So here's what is probably going to happen**

**"**I'm behind the mask**" will either be edited or rewrote all together. I like it and all but I find it's really unoriginal.. Your supposed to be having fun while writing your fanfics~ Plus I was updating it on Wednesdays while the new episodes of South park were still coming on. heh~ Anyway this could, if I let myself, be dropped. Probably not but there's the chance.**

"me, you, times two**" I don't know... I can honestly say that it's gonna be hard for me to continue this without help. It was written on a whim to get an idea out of my head. It has no plot.. I do like the dialogue and humor in it though~ The brothers Allen and Edlyn amuse me so it's possible I should just drop this story and write about them in their alternate universe... I believe I didn't even write it well enough either. Mustang was not as surprised as he could be or something.. I like reactions, possibly not good at writing them.**

Next! The good news you were hoping for! (at least some of you..)** my only Soul Eater fanfic! my first fanfic! Mah babeh~!**** "**Sorry**", Will be continued! things could go a few ways with this and I'm proud to say no matter what one outcome will happen. It will be continued! I like the idea, I like how the characters interact, I like the invisible plot in my head that I know and you dont~ nehhh~ *sticks out tongue* So the only logical thing to do is continue!**

**Now, I need to put this straight. Do NOT tip toe around me hoping you won't hurt my feelings or anything like that when you review! I like flames! I do! I am the one who put these stories up publicly and if I could not handle flamers then I should not put my stories up! I personally hate hurting others feelings so I can understand, but I'm telling you now. Don't hold back with me, I can defend myself if I don't agree with you and I will not think any differently of you for speaking your mind! I say I like flames but what I really love is constructive criticism. I love when someone helps me improve whether harsh or not~ I can say that I'm better at drawing then I use to be because of honest people pointing things out that I could improve. I still need improvement and I'm willing to listen~ Now this long authors note most of you probably didn't read at all or read only a little (don't blame you.) This will most likely later be deleted.. Unless you want it to stay. I'm not too embaressed of my stories to keep the old junky stuff so if you want I will keep the old versions of rewrote stories up. Thanks for reading (or not) hope you will continue your reading and review~  
any questions?  
PM me~**


End file.
